Long Distance Christmas
by ConanHere
Summary: It's Christmas time! Cosima is in New York while Delphine is in Frankfurt.
1. Chapter 1

It was eleven o'clock in the morning, early winter, yet it was freezing. The snow was building up outside. You could actually see the air coming out of your mouth when you breathe out.

Cosima is at her flat, she is on Skype with her girlfriend.

"I'm going to sleep now ma chérie. Merry Christmas. Take care. I love you." Delphine mutters.

"I love you too, babe. Byeeee." Cosima says merrily as she ends the call on Skype.

Delphine is in Frankfurt and Cosima is in New York. And they won't be celebrating Christmas together.

"Now lets wrap up the gifts." She says as she looks at the mountain of packages stacking up by her coffee table.

She pulls out one of her computer desk drawers and retrieves the wrapping paper, scissors, ribbons and tape. She started sorting out all the packages and that's when she saw the necklace that she was supposed to give Delphine for Christmas, _if only she were here._

She started wrapping the gifts one by one. The first ones she wrapped were all the presents for the kids. Kira, Oscar and Gemma. When she was done she proceeded with the gifts she had gotten for her sisters. And for her only brother and sister-brother.

When she was done it was already 2 PM. That's when she realized that she hasn't taken a bath yet. After a long comforting warm bath she goes to her closet and picks out the clothes that she'll be wearing for the Christmas party that Alison will be hosting at her house later that night.

At 6:00 pm _On a Lonely Night_ blared through her room.

**On a lonely night, you will see**

**you're everything to me (you got everything)**

**On a lonely night, oh the truth**

**Is every night is lonely without you**

**every night is lonely without you****_ here. _**

Her phone rang and she answered the call without looking at the caller ID.

"Yeah, I'm coming, I'm just choosing wh-"

"Cos, can you drive by the store and buy red wine?" Sarah interrupted.

"Oh, sure."

"Thanks!"

Red wine for Sarah? Really? She thought.

Finally, she chose the maroon dress and a scarf to match with it. On her way out she put on her red french coat. The one that she wore on her first "jogging" with Delphine.

Then, she drove to the nearest store to buy the wine. When she got out of her car, she was met by the a cold breeze. She shivered and sprinted to the entrance door longing to be in a warmer place other than the parking lot.

She went straight to the wine aisle and got two bottles of Cavernet Sauvignon and then went to the cashier to pay.

When she was at the cash register she saw a blonde woman standing where she came from looking at the wine section. Although she thought that it was Delphine because the resemblance was uncanny she did not approach the woman like people do in the movies, where you poke the other person and when they turn around and face you it's not who you were expecting, making your heart sink.

Instead, she walked out of the shop, got on her car and left. She headed for Alison's house.

Once there, she was warmly greeted by Kira who clinged to her legs with a tight hug.

"Auntie Cosima!" Kira says as Cosima lifts her up and carries her.

"Hello chicken." Cosima greeted back the kid.

"Oi Cos." Felix interrupted the reunion of the two and went to them.

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas." He says as he hugs Cosima forgetting that Kira was there.

"Auntie Cosimaaaaa!" Kira yelled as she is squished by the two of them.

"Okay, monkey. Why don't you get auntie Cosima's jacket and put it on the chair?" Felix says as he disentangles his body from Cosima

"Okay." Kira says and does what she is told to do.

"Is everybody here?" Alison asks as she goes into the living room.

_Not everybody._ Cosima thought.

"Yeah." Felix replied.

"What are we waiting for? Let's start the party!" Sarah says as she cranks up the volume on the stereo which is currently playing rock music.

•••

After all the dancing, the chatting and the games Helena declares, "I am hungry".

"You're always hungry, meathead." Sarah replies with a chuckle.

"Okay. Let's go to the dining room now. Kids, wash your hands first." Alison commanded.

"You'll always be the mother of clone club." Beth says to Alison, as she gives Alison a quick kiss on the lips.

"Elizabeth Marie Childs!" Alison screamed as she chased Beth who ran to the dining room.

Cosima watches as the scene unfolds.

_If only Delphine was here._ She thought to herself.

"Hey, dreads." Tony said as he slightly bumped the woman by the hips.

"Hey." Cosima says as she fakes a smile.

"Missing someone, eh?" Tony teases.

Cosima chuckles.

"Y'know, its not the end of the world. You can always be with her. Cheer up."

"Thank you, Tony." She says as a tear escaped her eye.

Tony rubbed off the tear with his thumb and pulled the woman into a hug.

"Shh. It's alright."

"Oi, having a gay party without me?" Felix interrupted.

They broke off the hug and Cosima wiped her face and gave Felix a light chuckle.

"Someone's getting jealous here, eh?" Tony says to Cosima.

"Not with her." Felix says as he kisses Tony on the lips.

"C'mon Fe. There are kids in here." Sarah exclaims as she covers Kira's eyes.

"Oi, I'm not gonna apologize for my feelings." Felix replies as he removes his lips from his boyfriend/foster sister's sister brother.

Cosima laughed and went to the dining room to find Helena waiting at the table.

"Hey." Cosima greeted her as she sits on the chair opposite to the blonde.

"Hey." Helena responds without looking up to see Cosima.

"Why don't you start eating?"

"We aren't complete yet."

"I'll call everybody and we'll start eating okay?" The tattooed girl said as she stood.

"No. What I meant was your girlfriend isn't here yet." Helena voiced out, stopping Cosima in her tracks. "Isn't she coming?"

"I'm afraid not." Cosima replied as she started walking again.

"Guys, someone's eager to eat here!" She shouted as everyone stopped what they were doing and went in into the dining room.

None of them realized how hungry they were until they started eating. While some of them were devouring their food others resumed their previous conversations without even giving a glance at the food on their plates. However Helena and Cosima both stayed quiet for different reasons. Helena is enjoying the food as usual while Cosima is tossing her food around on her plate thinking of Delphine.

"Stop the drama, Niehaus." Beth said breaking Cosima out of her reverie.

"Oh." Cosima chuckles.

"Next Christmas, we'll deliver her to you. Yeah?" Sarah promised.

Cosima just smiled.

Felix excused himself as he received a call. And right after him Tony excused himself to go to the restroom. Cosima laughed in her mind because she knows what that means. They are going somewhere around the house to make out.

"Time to open the gifts!" Alison called aloud.

"Just- give me a sec. I'm just going to get the gifts from my car." Cosima declares.

"Let me help you." Sarah offers.

They went outside of the garage where Cosima's car is parked. She opened the door and got the gifts and the bottles of wine from the back seat. That is when they heard something inside the garage, Felix's moans. No, more like shouts without anger plus the sound of forcing something.

"What the hell." Cosima chuckles as she moves to open the garage.

"No, Cos!" Sarah yelled, alarmed. "Just- just leave them there. Let them be. Privacy, yeah?"

"Yeah, sure."

They went inside and distributed the gifts to each and everyone inside the room. Cosima however didn't receive anyhting. No one seems to notice and she lets it pass. The kids ran off with their new toys to the basement to play.

Felix and Tony are certainly enjoying themselves there, huh. Cosima thought.

•••

When Felix and Tony come back inside they are carrying bottles of beer and a large gift box. And by large I mean an ENORMOUS box that Sarah, Alison and Helena could totally fit in.

"No beers, I'm driving." Cosima declares.

"C'mon Niehaus. It's Christmas and you could totally stay here for the night." Beth reasons out. "Right babe?" She says as she steals a kiss from Alison.

"Oh, sure." Alison said, her cheeks turning a shade of crimson.

"If you insist." Cosima said with a wink.

"No backing out Niehaus." Beth said with a stern voice. "Or you'll pay."

"Okay, Detective Childs." Cosima teases, earning a laugh from the group.

"But first, you might wanna open our gift for you." Sarah says when the laughter died down.

"Our?" Cosima questioned.

"Yes. Your Christmas wish was kinda expensive, seestra." Helena blurts out.

The woman in dreads chuckled as she made her way to the LARGE box. The group was waiting for Cosima to finish opening the box when she noticed a few holes on the side of the box.

"Really, guys?" She says as she points out the holes.

"They have a purpose, dreads." Tony said and winked.

"O-kay." The brunette woman said as she examined the box with more interest.

"Will you just please open the box for everyone's happiness?" says an impatient Beth.

Cosima nodded as she tore off the remaining gift wrapper. When she opened the box, she couldn't see what was inside because of the box's height. But she stood up and that's when she saw her.

She saw round hazel eyes. Blonde curls. Dimples on each cheek. A little mole by her lower lip.

_It was her. It was her's! Cosima thought. _

"I'm home." Delphine said, her eyes filled with tears.

•~•

A/N

Hello! I'm writing this for a long time and thanks to my beta reader, Denise. Who had been patient in editing my story. I don't know if I'll make a second and last chapter for this fic. Let me know in the reviews! Favorites are much appreciated.

Have a Merry "COPHINE" Christmas!


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm home."

"Yes you are." Cosima says, letting the tears make their way down her cheeks.

Nothing can stop Cosima Niehaus from hugging her girlfriend even if it means falling. Yes, she fell. She tried to climb the box and then the box fell with her still clutching the top, leaving the couple one on top of the other with the box as a barrier between their bodies.

The girl in dreads grunted but then smiled at the sight of her girlfriend's face in front of her's.

"Pauvre petit chiot." Delphine teases.

The group was so shocked at the scene unfolding before them that they didn't moved or rushed to help. It was a few seconds later that someone reacted and moved forward to help them out.

"Are you alright, Cos?" Sarah says as she moved towards the two of them, and soon after the rest followed suit.

"Yeah, yeah." She said while all of them tried to lift the box with Delphine still inside of it.

Once Cosima was out of the way, they let Delphine crawl out of the box. Cosima then helped her to stand up.

"You're the puppy." Cosima said as she moved in to kiss the blonde. She kissed her with passion.

She invited her girlfriend to the couch and they sat beside each other. Delphine hugged her and Cosima fell organically into Delphine's embrace. Delphine nuzzled Cosima's neck, while Cosima rests on Delphine's curls. They both cried tears of happiness.

The others sighed in relief, their gift for Cosima had been a success. They left the two of them alone and went back into the dining room.

The two intertwined their hands and played with each others fingers without breaking the hug.

"I missed this, our hands, your lips on my neck. You." Cosima said.

"I missed this too." She says as she kisses Cosima gently on the lips.

When they broke apart, the two wiped the tears from their faces and went to the dining room to have a drink.

"Welcome home, Delphine." Sarah says with a knowing smile.

"Welcome home." The others repeated in unison.

"Thank you." Delphine replied.

"Now, drink Niehaus." Beth said.

"Of course, Childs. Let me just get wine for my girlfriend." She said as she winks at Delphine and reaches for the bottle of wine.

Delphine answered with a chuckle as she bites her lower lip. Cosima poured some red wine for Delphine and grabbed a beer for herself. As she sat between Tony and Delphine she handed her girlfriend the glass of wine.

"Bonjour." Tony greeted Delphine. "You should've seen Cosima's face when she saw Beth and Alison kissing."

"Shut up, Tony." Cosima snapped annoyed.

"Well, I think you can see it." Sarah butted in, grinning mischievously.

Cosima gave her a confused look as Sarah brought out her phone and handed it to the blonde.

Cosima leaned in to her girlfriend to see what was playing in Sarah's phone. It was a short video of the exact moment in which Cosima was watching Alison and Beth having fun.

The dreadlocked girl is so embarrassed that she downs her beer in one gulp.

"That…," she coughed. " felt rough on my throat." She stated.

Delphine let out a chuckle, grabbed Cosima, pulled her towards her, and kissed her fiercely without minding the audience.

Cosima gasped taken aback by Delphine's impulsiveness. Delphine took the opportunity to enter the brunette's mouth with a deeper kiss.

No one in the room could process a thing. Things were heating up pretty fast between these two.

The dreadlocked girl was so amused that she opened her eyes, winked at Tony and snapped a photo of him with her cellphone. His face was the epitome of shock.

The children came boisterously up the stairs, and with all their laughing and noise broke the two apart.

"Mom, can we go to bed and sleep now?" Oscar greeted as he brought up a hand to rub his eyes and yawned.

"Okay." Alison said as she stood up. "Let's just tuck the kids in their beds and we'll continue this later."

Alison, Beth and Sarah went to tuck the children in. Tony and Felix went to get fresh bottles of beer. And Helena went to the kitchen to get more food.

"I am so happy tonight." Delphine broke the silence that has been hanging between them after everyone else has left the room.

"Ditto." She replied as she kissed the blonde on her forehead.

She sighed as she realizes that Delphine won't be here for long.

"What's wrong?" Delphine asked, sensing something was up.

Cosima put a hand over her girlfriend's.

"When are you going to leave me again?" Cosima blurts out the question and looks at Delphine with a sad smile and teary eyes.

Delphine felt a pang of guilt in her chest.

"About that." She stopped, she held Cosima's hand and brought it close to her. "Can we just talk about it in your flat?"

"Sure." Cosima looked down and whispered. Delphine rubbed her girlfriend's hand reassuringly.

Everyone came back and they resumed their drinking and partying.

Cosima and Delphine have been quiet after their brief conversation, and they haven't been drinking either. Maybe they were thinking the same thing,. they need a clear mind to have that pending conversation, and alcohol wont be helpful.

Cosima was lost in her own thoughts every time that Beth interrupted her with phrases like:

"That beer wouldn't drink itself Niehaus!"

She would then smile obligingly and drink one fourth of her drink.

She had a total of two glasses of beer. Cosima is not drunk, and neither is Delphine. By now the rest are either sleeping in their respective lover's shoulder or still drinking and enjoying their conversations.

"Let's call it a night, okay?" Cosima stood and grabbed the bottle in Sarah's hands.

"Oi!" Sarah protested.

Felix and Tony then grabbed Sarah and led her to her room, Helena trailing behind them.

Alison and Beth retreated to their own room.

Cosima and Delphine were left with all the mess the group had made.

Delphine started to clean the table but Cosima stopped her grabbing her hand.

"But-" Delphine started.

"No buts, we will go home now." Cosima cut her off.

Without any further warning Cosima dragged Delphine by her arm out into the night and headed towards the car. She didn't even bother to grab her coat on the way out.

"Cosima, you're hurting me." Delphine said in almost a shout releasing her arm from Cosima's grasp.

"Do you think that you're the only one who's hurting here?" Cosima voiced out. Without another word she went to the other side of the car, got inside and slammed the door shut.

Delphine was so shocked about how Cosima was behaving, but she got in the car anyway not fully understanding what was going on with Cosima, what this sudden mood swing was all about.

"Look, Cosima I-" she was cut off. Again.

"It's fine."

The engine roared to life and Cosima sped up wanting to get home fast. They drove in awkward silence. Once they were on the parking lot of Cosima's flat Delphine spoke again.

"Cosima please."

"It's okay, don't worry about it." She said with a dismissive hands motion.

She pulled the car key from the ignition, walked out of the car and closed the door. More gently, this time.

Delphine followed her girlfriend through the entrance door and towards the elevator. They were silent the whole time. Until the elevator door opened on her floor and they both stepped out.

"Cosima, just please. Let me explain this first."

Cosima, let her hands fall to her sides and looked at Delphine.

"What part of "IT'S FINE" don't you understand!" She yelled at her for the second time that night.

"I completely understand it. But what I don't understand is why don't you let me explain things first before reacting?" Delphine said in her most calm tone.

"Cause you said we are going to talk about it when we got here."

Right. Delphine thought.

Cosima unlocked the door, went inside and waited for Delphine to enter. Delphine closed the door behind her and faced Cosima.

"Cosima-" Delphine said.

"No. You know what, I don't wanna talk about it." Cosima said turning away from Delphine.

Delphine didn't back away, instead she hugged her from behind. Cosima crumbled to the floor bringing Delphine down with her. That's when Cosima let it all out.

She cried it all out, to be exact. All her pain and doubts. She unburdened her soul and told everything to Delphine. She talked about her sorrow, her fears, her doubts, her hopes and dreams regarding them.

She talked about the things she would avoid doing so she could forget about her for a couple of hours during the day. She also told her how she would keep herself busy to keep her mind off her, and how she thinks about the blonde with the truffles and wine bottles that she sees every time she's at the store. She even told her how she would avoid eating or drinking them altogether to avoid feeling nostalgic. It was bad enough to cry herself to sleep every night thinking about the blonde. She would cheer herself up the next morning of course, but it was tough. She would wear the blonde's sweater as often as she could to feel like she was around and then she would doze off still wearing it. As if all this wasn't bad enough she would torture herself reading their past conversations on Skype and she would top it all off by going through all their pictures together and end up crying every single time. Yet, she could also feel her heart swell every time she did those things. It was kind of bittersweet to tell the truth, but she could feel her deep love for Delphine above all that longing for her. She let it all out, she didn't hold anything back.

Delphine answered to everything she said with tender kisses and reassuring hugs. However the brunette either squirmed or pull away from her kisses. Her own frustration and turmoil was too much to bear.

Once the dreadlocked woman stopped crying, Delphine stood up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water for her. She came back to a sobbing Cosima and handed her the glass of water.

"Here." She said a she stroked Cosima's back.

She drank the whole glass and wiped her face.

"I'm sorry and I love you Cosima."

"I'm sorry, too. I love you Delphine."

Delphine stood up and grabbed Cosima's free hand and pulled her up. She led the way into the bedroom.

Cosima followed dumbfounded and once she stepped into the room she just stood there with her mouth ajar. Delphine leaned at the door frame resting her head on it with her hands crossed over her chest.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Cosima said.

"No it isn't." Delphine replied, smirking to herself.

The room was filled with petals of roses, boxes and suitcases.

"Did you bring your whole house here?" Cosima said as she moved towards the boxes and examined them.

"Uhm, yes?"

"Yes?"

"I said earlier I just want to explain things to you, but you won't let me." Delphine said. Cosima faced her still confused.

"Now explain." Cosima demanded.

"Well, about me going back to Frankfurt." She stopped as she watched Cosima slouch her shoulders and sigh with resignation.

"I won't be going back." Delphine said unable to hide the excitement and happiness in her voice.

"What?" Cosima said with furrowed brows. "Now, you're joking."

Delphine simply stood straight and shook her head.

"If this is a joke we're over." She said with a the sternest voice that she could muster. She couldn't hide the excitement in her voice either.

"It's not. I'm not joking." Delphine said as she moved toward Cosima and reached for her hand. "I'm staying, for good. For you."

THE END

I want to thank my beta reader, Denise. Hats off for that woman. I love her. Favourites and reviews are much appreciated.

THANK YOU FOR READING! AND MAY YOU HAVE A MERRY 'COPHINE' CHRISTMAS! HO HO HO!


End file.
